New Crunk City
New Crunk City is a self sustaining city state situated 15 degrees above the equator. It is currently ruled by a semi oppressive monarch, Mayor Winkledon, and the New Crunk City Royal Parliament. The city presents itself as a harmless monarchy, but in truth the monarch is a figurehead put up by the New Crunk City Royal Parliament, which make all the laws and enforce them through the NCCPD. However, due to the Crunch and its effects, the government and the NCCPD are struggling to maintain order in the city, and the city has become more of a large gang war than anything that could be called a city. Districts New Crunk City is divided into several districts, 13 to be exact. These districts serve to separate the various processes of the city and make each district extremely efficient at what it does. There are two exceptions to this, being districts 12 and 13, which are currently at a sort of civil war with the NCCPD. Each district has a district director or overseer. These people are high ranking government officials, and each was specially chosen to maintain order and law within their district. Each director is also a very powerful being, some being almost unbeatable. With this power, they are each able to sort of kind of keep their districts from falling totally apart. New Crunk City Districts * District 0 * District 1 * District 2 * District 3 * District 4 * District 5 * District 6 * District 7 * District 8 * District 9 * District 10 * District 12 * District 13 Origin It is built upon the ruins of Mount Intaba and the Intabi Tribe, after the event known as the Gruh Moment. During the Gruh Moment, all of the Intabi people either fled or were killed in the explosion. Once the Gruh Moment was over, and the dust had settled, an unknown mortal and his small nomadic group decided to create a village on top of the ruins. Overtime, due to the expansion of the Crandis Federation, several millions of people began arriving on Earth. However due to the severity of Earth’s climate at the time, the overwhelming majority of these people began settling in the village, which became a small town, which eventually grew large enough to be called New Crunk City. International Politics Currently, New Crunk City is the largest recognized society in the solar system, and is currently in diplomatic ties with the Crandis Federation and is neutral to the Council of Crunk. New Crunk City is not engaged in any trade of sort with these groups, and only seeks to maintain its safety. After the Crunch From an outside view, it would seem as though New Crunk City was unaffected by the Crunch. However, the Crunch had a very extreme effect on the city. From the city’s underground,several thousand unknown entities began emerging from newly opened Time Vortexes. Some of the entities died instantly due to the different atmosphere of Crunkiverse 00A, but some survived long enough to adapt or take hosts. Currently, especially in Districts 12 and 13, there are several unknown entities that lurk in search of power or only exist to cause pain. Many of these possessed humans or entities have corrupt several factions in the city, which has made the city a literal gang war, it sucks. Category:Locations